


Before the Dawn

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [21]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: They are tired, have been travelling for a while, and the bed is too small to be comfortable for both of them. But he is glad he will have her company tonight.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Before the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



The inn is loud, but he is past caring for that. After not getting any sleep last night, a real bed instead of a bedroll seems very appealing. He will be tired by the noise by morning, but it matters little. Next day, they are leaving.

Thaos washes his face and hands in a small bowl, and eats a little. Then he takes off his robe and slips into bed in a simple tunic. This will not be a very romantic night. Both he and Nona are tired, have been travelling for a while, and the bed is too small to be comfortable for both of them.

But he is glad he will have her company tonight. That he will be able to sleep with his nose against her hair. After the journey, it probably lost its subtle floral scent, but it will still smell of warmth. It will be a welcome change, to listen to her breaths instead of his own thoughts. To talk to her before sleep, let their exhaustion unravel until they will be calm enough to rest.

He smiles, watching the wurm making a nest out of his travel sack. Lets his smile widen, recalling how happy Nona was to hold the animal, how for a moment, despite the circumstances, she was totally carefree. He is glad he will be able to witness it again.

It is a time of trial for Dyrwood, for everyone else. It is not over for them either – they will have to see to other important duties soon. But not yet. A short journey back, and they will have a moment of peace. It would be difficult to forget the world is burning around them. But it will feel good to be able to think of something else for a while.


End file.
